


the lonely king and the wilting garden

by cherryoh



Series: collection of fics done in quarantine [29]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Anyways, Gen, They/Them Pronouns for Eret (Video Blogging RPF), i dont know anynore, i made this so long ago, lol the simpler times before december 4 haha, no beta we die like wilbur, so ive decided to just post it so it's out of my finished folder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:13:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27920572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryoh/pseuds/cherryoh
Summary: Eret had thought that when they gained their castle, they would be occupied with so much to do. And they weren’t wrong for the first few months. They were occupied with the task of filling up the castle to the brim with furniture and decorations, taking pride in the numerous pride flags strewn about the walls. But as they continued to make and fill the castle up with furniture, they realized just how empty it felt to be there.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: collection of fics done in quarantine [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725376
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	the lonely king and the wilting garden

Eret had thought that when they gained their castle, they would be occupied with so much to do. And they weren’t wrong for the first few months. They were occupied with the task of filling up the castle to the brim with furniture and decorations, taking pride in the numerous pride flags strewn about the walls. But as they continued to make and fill the castle up with furniture, they realized just how empty it felt to be there. 

They were outnumbered by the amount of chairs present in every room, a reminder of the family that should be there. The numerous rooms meant for others laid barren and cold, forever waiting for their person to claim them. The large garden just in the back of the castle laid untouched, the flowers wilting and the weeds growing larger. 

Eret had no motivation for caring for the garden, the task seeming way too large just for them. How could they even care for something as large and as delicate as a garden when they couldn’t care for themself? 

They hadn’t been outside of their castle, ever since a few days after the official end of the war. They were just gathering materials to use for the castle, when they encountered not just one member but all of them. They had been yelled at, especially by Tommy. Niki, a new member of the group, had been very passionate and had even slapped Eret in the face. Wilbur, Tubbo, and Fundy just stood back, eyes filling with tears as they watched it all happen. 

When Eret had enough, they growled and that got Tommy and Niki to stop. “I already fucking know what I did so you don’t have to go and remind me about what happened.” Niki scoffs and walks up to Eret, pushing them harshly with her hands. Eret stares at Niki for a second before their glare hardens. They turn his back away from the group, much to the complaint of both Tommy and Niki, and hops onto his horse. They look back at the group and tilt their head upwards, their glasses reflecting the light of the sun onto them.

“What, now that you have a stupid crown and castle, are you more superior to us? Do you want us to bow to you now?” Tommy taunts Eret. Eret flinches, the crown of their head tilting slightly to the side. Eret makes a move to fix it but stops. They sigh and look down at their lap. They stay like that for a few seconds before Eret saps their head back up and whistles. Their horse turns around and begins to gallop off towards the castle. 

Their crown falls off their head but Eret could care less about some crown. Especially since it meant absolutely nothing to them. 

When they finally got back to their castle, they immediately planted the tree saplings they had gathered while out. They already had plenty of crops within as well as some animals in the farms so they were set to stick there. They didn’t want to see the group, not after that. So they stayed inside. 

So like the garden in their castle, they were being overgrown by weeds, the weeds being their massive guilt for what they had done in the past during the war. And much like the weeds that lay in the flower bed, no one was motivated enough to pull them out. 

**Author's Note:**

> haha im not really proud of this one but im just going to post it so it doesnt get posted even later into the plot ig
> 
> enjoy a flashback to the old times before literally, everything oh gosh


End file.
